punkLOVIN'
by toggie
Summary: highschool fic.crossover yuyu hakusho and fruits basket pairings:ikg sm shessrin kurama? max? hieied kougaayame jordan? sakurakyo RR no flamings
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha man FUCK disclaimers! whaaa! j/k  
  
Default chapter/cast  
  
Sesshomaru/fluffy-junior- tall, prep, cold glare, long siler hair, 2 purple strips on both cheeks and handsome he is a demon and has gold eyes  
  
Inuyasha- freshman- punk, rude, pigheaded, long silver hair, and 2 doggie ears on his head, amber eyes, hott and half demon. Sessy's younger bro dude!  
  
Max-freshman-weird, perverted, clumsy, nice, humorous, caramel skin, short black hair and purple tips, violet eyes, wiccan .  
  
Ed-freshman-crazy, nice, girl, medium black hair and green streaks, pale, has glasses always has a orange sweater and tie die shirt. Good martial arts  
  
Sakura-freshman-long light brown hair orange tips, calm, quiet, and nice. good fighter!  
  
Jordan-freshman- silly, shoulder length hair that is dirty blond, laughs a lot, nice. Tiger demon.  
  
Other characters: (too lazy to write all the profiles and bios; they look like they do in the animes)  
  
Jin Yuske ( all freshman) Hiei 


	2. chapter 1: high school sucks ass

Disclaimer: I own inuyasha hahahaha! Sike!! It makes me feel better to think it! (  
  
Me: who the hell am I talking to?!  
  
Inu: your own damn self!  
  
Me: forget you! Jeez, N E ways enjoy!  
  
Inu: this story sucks!  
  
Me: I'm givin' you 5 seconds..... Now RUN! R&R ;)  
  
Inu: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Me: *out of breath*  
  
Chapter 1: high school sucks ass  
  
"Wow, shikon high" (lame and unoriginal I know() a freshman from Kyoto, her name Max. She skateboarded down the side walk up to the school. She watching were she was going and bumped into someone. "I am so sorry!" max said.  
  
"Oh, it's ok really" It was a girl with black hair and a blue skirt and white shirt that said  
  
"Look at me!"  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome"  
  
"Max, nice to meet you!"  
  
"I have to go bye" kagome  
  
"Yeah umm bye"  
  
Max turned around and bumped into someone else. "Damn this is not my day!" she sweats dropped. "Watch it bitch!" Max "who the hell are you talking too I don't even know yo' ass" she and walked away giving the mysterious bitch the oh so famous finger. When everyone turned around she ran into the door. She stood up and the bell rang and scared the living day lights out of her.  
  
Max POV  
  
"Damn it just fuck everything I'm late!!! Grrrrrrrrrr!"  
  
I walked down the hall to get my schedule for my classes. I see boy with dirty blonde hair  
  
and all black on coming my way.  
  
"Umm do you know where the office is?! By the way I'm max" I held out my hand for  
  
him to shake and he shook my hand and said hi! I'm Jordan the office is this way."  
  
I said thanks and we headed to the office.  
  
Max POV  
  
Jordan walked me to the office and told me to go to.  
  
"Thanks Dude!"  
  
"Yeah, anytime!" he turned and walked down the hall! I went into the office and went to the secretary and got my stupid schedule. I walked into the office and bumped into a guy.  
  
"WHAT THE HELLS IS IT WITH ME AND BUMPING IN TO PEOPLE!?ARGH!" I  
  
yelled. The dude just looked at me weird.  
  
"Oh, ummm, sorry my names Max, nice to meet you!" I helped him off the floor.  
  
'Hey, he's cute.' I thought.  
  
"My names Kurama nice to umm meet you." He said nicely.  
  
"Well, yeah OK bye!" I waved than I realized that I was walking the wrong way.  
  
Author's POV  
  
Max walked into the classroom and the teacher and students all looked over at her. "Huh!" max stated confused. 'Boy these people are attentive!' she said in her mind.  
  
"Hi, I'm the new student Max Aio!" she told everyone.  
  
"Hi I'm Ms. Sakato sit between Kikyo and Kurama! Raise your hands!"  
  
"Hey its you kurama, hi!"  
  
"Hi, max!"  
  
"Hey its you, you stupid little...oh sorry teach!" she said a little embarrassed. She was mad that she had to sit next to kikyo, but happy she sat next to Kurama. She sat down, and behind her was Kagome and next to her was a silver haired boy. He took out a straw and shot a spit ball at the kagome girl. She turned around and glared at him.  
  
"Stop it Inuyasha!" she whispered angrily. He just shot another and than put it away.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwww!!" max said all starry eyed. "Oh, sorry it's just you two are all flirty and stuff!" "You are too weird!" They sweat dropped. The bell rang and it was time for lunch.  
  
To reviewers: Hey peeps I sorry there were not that many anime characters in the first chapter but next chapter will be longer and more animeish! Yeah hugs and socks to the head! J/K! (  
  
Me: is that long enough, probably not. Man!  
  
Inu: I still say your story s...  
  
Me: say it and DIE!!! N E Ways- R&R  
  
Inu: don't do it!  
  
Me: now you die *chases him with a butcher knife* I'm not going to kill you come on where are you?!?! ;) Bye!! 


End file.
